Chussit,Chissit,Chassit
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: HpxIY Kagome is a slytherin and comes back to school as a 2nd year after being kicked out for 2 years.she seems to be Snape's favorite student and Hermonie's greatest fear.myotherreadersINFOinhereaboutmissingchapters!
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N: I changed things and this is their second year so be prepared, also if you are a reader of my other stories and you cannot find a chapter for one of my stories please send me an E-mail through put your e-mail and put the story and the chapter you need and I'll send it to you! Please do is messing up or something)_**

_**It was a summer night the lack of breeze and the air pregnant with heat hardly helped as a girl sat looking out the window of the moving train. The terrain passed through her eyes like a motion picture causing her to turn away shutting the curtains. Her long black hair ran over her shoulders halfway pulled back tied only leaving her bangs to scratch against her temples and forehead. On ominously she rested her hands on her lap her back straight up in a strict manner. She shut her eyes to relax herself as the all too annoying and familiar sound of the WOOO-WOO-WOOAH came through. **_

_**It was like déjà vu all over again. **_

_**She stood allowing herself to stretch her legs while she slid open the doorway to the hallway of the train showing only more windows and a setting sun across of the bay. She turned shutting the door walking down slowly. Her eyes roamed the opened doors seeing random people playing various games of wizards chess, cards and others reading some talking nonstop. She continued turning the corner seeing the dolly running near her. **_

**_Reaching into her back pouch causing a discomforting ruffling against her robes of black satin stitched with coatings of green and black showing the sign of Hogwarts and the symbol of Slytherin on her breast pocket she pulled out some money asking for a box of crackers a smile gracing her thin lips. The elder woman nodded bending down taking the money thankfully speaking in her high lower London accent, "Here you go dear."_**

_**She responded audibly with her own accent only dictating it better than before, "thank you."**_

_**She turned walking away opening the box with a pop slipping a bean into her lips quickly her smile fading. Humming she turned looking out the window hearing a loud gruff voice call to her in a heavy London accent, "Aw! Kagome there you are, where have you been here, can't have you wandering."**_

_**Sighing she nodded walking towards the large man with his wild long hair and bent body (he was forced to bend down and press his back against the ceiling due to his size), "Hagrid, I understand my situation but please do give me some leniency you know very well how it feels to be expelled."**_

**_He pulled up his belt in a usual matter as she walked into the room sitting down crossing her legs and leaning her arm on the window sill. He bent his body down to get it yet stopped finding that the way he had chosen was not the right then shifted once again seeing that he couldn't move that way either, he pushed through causing Kagome to giggle, she turned hearing him boast, "Now! Not too kind to be laughin' at a man while in this position!"_**

_**She took out her wand though knowing that she wasn't allowed to use it when out of the school or at all due to her history at Hogwarts, that was also the reason why she was sent back to Japan with her family losing her accent or hiding her accent then coming back after being yet again met with magic. She asked mockingly, "Please Hagrid to help end you're…suffering allow me."**_

_**He grunted stepping back pulling up his belt looking at her though all she could see through the doorway was his giant belly. Kagome pulled out her wand, "Parillosa."**_

**_The frame of the slide door suddenly turned to what it would look like if it was inside a fun house mirror. She smiled as she saw Hagrid slide into the doorway. Instantly it returned to normal, she slipped it into her robe turning to him as he took a seat letting out a sigh of relief speaking with a nod, "Thank you there Kagome."_**

_**She smiled nodding, "I am sure that the ministry is not going to be so happy though."**_

_**Instantly Hagrid jumped seeing a dark crow outside the window. Smiling she opened it slowly the harsh wind rushing at them while the crow slid into the room. Backing up she shut the screen putting her hand out, "Hagrid meet Maury, Maury this is Hagrid."**_

_**He turned its head as Hagrid asked suddenly, "Where did Hans go?"**_

**_She bent her head taking out the envelope from her pet's mouth setting it free once more out the window. She turned her head opening the envelope while speaking, "He died some time ago, when I was first sent away, to think it over Hagrid you and the others were quite sad over it…when I left I mean. I wrote you as much as I could telling you all I could about everything…"_**

**_Hagrid nodded seeing her read over the lines of the note, "well Kagome you know you were always one of my friends, after that attack and you going in and everything you know…when you kind of…"_**

_**He itched his head slowly while she smiled crumpling the note and throwing it out the window quickly turning back to him, "When I lost my mind you mean, because I let one of my friends die to that beast and such."**_

**_He nodded to her bluntness seeing her smile and turn away slowly. She pushed herself up carefully sitting besides him turning her head she spoke softly smiling, "I was chosen for Slytherian I can be rather cold but…the truth of it all, I been really strong lately and it has been hard to hold back my power. I thank you all for not expelling me but allowing me to leave and arrange myself how has Snape been?"_**

"_**He has been…well to be honest Kagome I haven't spoken to him so much."**_

_**She smiled looking down to her lap gripping her skirt kicking her legs to and fro. Instead of the usual shoes and socks she wore knee high black laced boots. Pressing her knees together she whispered slouching over, "I see…"**_

**_Turning to him she moved her tie carefully showing the black beaded necklace with a cross at that bottom, "You gave this to me before I left."_**

_**He smiled in awe setting a heavy hand on her shoulder wrapping his arms around her causing her to suddenly feel really small. She smiled to him backing away and lifting her head slowly, "I heard that Harry Potter has come to the school."**_

_**He nodded to her smiling as if he himself was Harry Potter speaking, "Yes, I found him myself you know! He is already quite the legend in the school. He has fought he-who-cannot-be-named a few times and has lived to another day."**_

**_She smiled turning looking out the window once again, "That is good…it should be fun, but I am sad to hear that Slytherin has students of such rude behavior."_**

_**Taking her out wand it suddenly appeared to be a fan while she fanned herself timidly, "Pointless."**_

_**He nodded pointing out sullenly, "Especially that Draco Malfoy."**_

_**She repeated trying to remember something, "Malfoy that name…"**_

_**He looked at her momentarily while pointing out, "He is the most of annoying."**_

_**She turned to Hagrid smiling knowing almost what he met not surprising him in the least. Suddenly the train came to a fast halt. She slid forward almost smacking her head against the top railing only to feel Hagrid grip her tightly in safety falling to the ground. Wincing she looked around turning to him, "What is happening?"**_

_**She gripped her head while he jumped up towards the door only to be stuck again turning asking with a sigh, "A bit'a help here please!"**_

**_She pushed herself up clipping the fan back into a wand until over the intercom spoke a sheepish voice, "Umm I apologize for the sudden halt but we have made it to port."_**

_**Kagome grunted pushing herself off her knees pointing to the frame of the doorway, "Parillosa, now lets go Hagrid all of the other Hogwart's 3rd years are already there I am sure I do not want to be the last to make it there."**_

**_He smiled to her grabbing many of the trunks propping them on his shoulders while she grabbed her bags walking out. Kagome turned rushing forwards quickly jumping over the toll booth Hagrid following slowly but wobbly, "Hold on now Kagome! Don't get your knickers in a knot!"_**

_**She turned seeing him try to push through yet finally give up and just break it. She smiled lightly to him as they made their way to the carriage. Just when she prepared to enter Hagrid spoke, "Forget that now Kagome we'll take the easier route."**_

_**She quirked an eyebrow backing out of the carriage seeing his 'carriage' near the road. She smiled suddenly remembering its speed and ran towards him, "Oh Hagrid you are the best!"**_

**_He grinned suddenly speaking softly throwing the things in, "Hold on now!"_**

_**She gripped onto his shirt bending her body downwards holding onto the straps of his coat as they rode off.**_

**_Harry looked down to his food happily, another year finally at Hogwarts, He was overjoyed to be back and on the terms of remembering his trouble for coming in a flying car he was suddenly saddened and overwhelmed with guilt though he was over crowded by masses of people commenting about how historic it was. Suddenly a loud noise broke through from the teacher's table while the doorways opened. Dumbledore stood clearing his throat speaking roughly with age, "This year we have a new student joining us…she was from a couple years ago yet is here returning as before."_**

_**Suddenly a loud tapping of shoes and rustling came through. Harry turned to see Hagrid and a girl dressed in a shorter Slytherin robe showing the hem of her skirt and her shoes while she walked through. Ron bent over towards him with a grunt, "Wow first Slytherin I've seen that didn't look like a circus act."**_

**_Everyone turned to her as she passed up standing near Dumbledore Hagrid following taking a seat smiling. Kagome turned to Dumbledore shaking his hand with a smile bowing, "it's been a while Sir, I am glad to be back, and thank you."_**

_**He nodded, "Second chances are earned and you have earned it."**_

_**She smiled turning her head as Snape stood in shock, "Kagome."**_

_**She glanced to him momentarily bowing, "My teachers."**_

**_Swallowing hard she glanced back to everyone speaking softly, "My name is Kagome Higurashi I was a 2nd year a couple years back yet left for reasons I can no longer speak of. I am sure many of you remember me from Slytherin, those who are now 4 years."_**

**_Many of the 4th years shifted as Harry turned to Ron confused asking, "What's wrong with Percy?"_**

_**Ron turned to his brother seeing the discomfort and strange way he acted and shrugged while Hermonie leaned over whispering, "Look at Snape…"**_

_**They turned seeing the look of joy on his face, usually that look would only come from seeing punishment where it is due which to him meant the three of them. Turning Harry whispered, "After this we'll just ask Hagrid about it."**_

_**They nodded while Kagome bowed once more, "I hope to meet you all soon."**_

**_She turned walking down the steps towards the Slytherin table. One of the 4th years stood up slowly as she stopped for a moment smiling to him her hands on her hips. Everyone stared at she suddenly hugged him causing everyone to gasp as all the fourth years stood up cheering. Snape smiled cruelly almost, "This is a rather joyous occasion."_**

_**Dumbledore nodded slowly, "yes it is."**_

**_Harry stared at her almost trying to digest who she was until everyone was turned back to eating. After about half an hour they were all called and escorted to their rooms. Kagome stood walking down as Hagrid and she had already set their things in their room. Kagome ran her hand over her skirt patting it downward. She turned smiling to a familiar 4th year named Loz, when she was first a student she had remembered befriending him. He was a tall man with a toned body. His hair dark and ruffled spiked to the top. His neck was thick with muscle and eyes dark with mystery, "Kagome it's good to have you back."_**

_**She smiled, "Thank you Loz, I am glad to be back. I have been keeping up with such things."**_

_**Suddenly as they walked up the stairs they were stopped. Kagome raised her head to look up at a pale bleach blond boy and his two rather chubby friends. She tilted her head momentarily asking, "May I help you?"**_

_**He smirked eyeing her carefully causing her to scowl when he spoke putting his hand out, "Draco Malfoy, son of Governor Lucius Malfoy, I've heard a lot about you from my father and around everywhere. To be honest I'm surprised you were allowed back."**_

_**Loz smirked suspiciously, "Scared Draco."**_

_**Kagome stopped it right there taking in hand in a shake smiling, "Yes I was also, and I care not who your father is people would say you are rather arrogant to even speak your father's name and his occupation. Some would think you abuse that right."**_

_**He grunted starring at her preparing to snap yet she passed him taking Loz's hand on the way. Carefully she hummed to herself walking ahead. Kagome cleared her throat carefully turning to him once more, "It was a pleasure meeting you Draco."**_

_**He turned back to her suddenly, "You better watch your steps!"**_

**_Loz turned then smirked as Kagome stopped. She lifted her hand as a spark appeared when she snapped. Everyone jumped except for most of the 4th years who knew her abilities. The prefect called out suddenly, "Kagome not here and now please."_**

_**She turned stopped from the shocked faces nodding, "Of course."**_

_**Loz allowed her first to follow. Kagome turned seeing Nearly Headless Nick parade towards her, "Kagome dear! How are you! No letter for 2 years!"**_

_**She smiled as the doorway opened into the den, "I am so sorry Nick, I have quite busy with such things I would love to fill you in but I cannot be so insubordinate on my first day back."**_

_**He nodded smiling, "Of course, of course rush in now my dear."**_

**_She smiled nodding to him and dashing inside with Loz besides her. Turning she watched as many of the 1st years and 2nd years stared at her. Kagome took a moment bowing carefully. She took a seat crossing her legs while Loz stood besides her like a guard. She turned asking, "So who has any questions for me? I know you do."_**

_**Goyle began to question only to be silenced by Malfoy's powerful hand speaking, "You can do magic without a wand, how is that possible."**_

**_Some of the 4th years chuckled when suddenly a girl spoke Bethany, "She is a Priestess you know! I heard you became one when you left in that time! Kagome that's amazing!"_**

_**She smiled, "Thank you but it is not because of that, I can heal and such because of that I can possess magic without a wand because I have used this time to train in magics' other than…wizardry."**_

_**Malfoy laughed suddenly, "Some parlor trick that's all!"**_

_**Kagome lifted her hand as suddenly Malfoy lifted to the air. Everyone turned while Loz laughed. Kagome stood carefully one foot before the other as she spoke softly, "Come now really? You are a wizard in training and you still have the life left to believe that things are parlor tricks?"**_

_**He yelled suddenly, "Let me down or I well tell my father! I'll do it!"**_

_**Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "I dare you too; your father does not scare me."**_

_**She dropped him suddenly when she heard a voice call out from the doorway, "Kagome!"**_

_**Stopping she lifted her hand to her chest quickly turning her head to Snape. Swallowing lightly she turned away taking a reluctant seat while he called for the room to clear quickly. They did as told while the prefect called speaking that he was not allowed in the dormitory yet he ignored him running off. Kagome stood, "We should go speak in the lobby now in the dorms sir."**_

_**He nodded his robe following in a spiral after. Kagome stopped as she sat on the railing of a stair staring at him. He looked to her in return then smiled hugging her tightly, "Welcome back."**_

_**She hugged him in return smiling brightly; Snape had always taken care of her as in terms of treating her like his own child. She took a sense of pride in it as he had taught her so much. She was not such an ordinary Slytherin, "Thank you I've missed you dearly, and I thank you for all the letters you provided me with about the hubbub in the school."**_

_**He nodded stepping back to look at her beaming in a frightening way as he spoke, "I am sure you have kept up with your training?"**_

_**She nodded once again pulling her hair back behind her ear, "I have learned much over my time."**_

**_He nodded to her also while they stood there. He continued to stare at her in surprise and shock unsure of what to make of it then ushered her back into her room finally telling her to rest and that they would meet tomorrow. Kagome stood in the middle of the dormitory turning her head as all the 4th years came out taking a seat asking with a smirk, "This is just too good to give up, Kagome we have the power once again. Now all you need is to join the Quidditch team and we'll put those Gryffindor in the dirt."_**

_**Kagome sat near the fire leaning back asking, "But you already have a Seeker do you not?"**_

"_**But your ability is far past his you must return."**_

_**Suddenly Malfoy broke in, "If you kick me off the team the deal with the brooms is off!"**_

_**Kagome turned suddenly to him standing causing him to back up. Everyone stared while Kagome paused, "That is fine I shall in return buy our own. I have been saving a lot of money and I plan to put it to good use."**_

_**They smirked while Draco flickered suddenly. Kagome turned her head calling everyone to sleep quickly. **_

_**Breakfast time was as normal the long tables covered with delicious meals and the teachers speaking kindly to one another harboring distinct feelings and the shock of seeing Lockhart at the table never left Harry's gut. He took a moment as he felt everything was to go down hill already. He was awaiting mail when he heard Neville Longbottom speak of what he may get from his Grandmother. Just then an owl appeared before us in a loud crash. **_

**_Ron jumped suddenly calling, "Errol!"_**

_**They stared at him for a moment while he helped his owl to his feet or pinchers. Just then Ron noticed the red piece of paper nestled in between his beaks. His swallowed hard while Harry heard Neville sympathize some words having to do with a Howler. They looked at it for a moment when suddenly with a rip of the envelope poured the achingly loud voice of Mrs. Weasley, "-STEALING THE CAR. I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU. I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"**_

_**The rattling of the silverware and the chandelier caused everyone to stare at the reddening Ron, "-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME. WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-"**_

_**Harry took a deep breath covering his aching ears, "-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, ITS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."**_

_**A ringing silence fell as everyone muffled words and Ron because beat red while the letter tore itself apart. Hermonie lifted her head from Voyages with Vampires to look at him once again in a lecturing manner. Harry pushed his food away a twinge of guilt making him feel ill. He was about to leave when he heard a voice and saw a hand on Ron's shoulder speaking, "Don't look to embarrassed I heard of what you did and no one would expect you to be off on some vacation."**_

_**Ron blushed suddenly by the girl's presence though Hermonie didn't speak to her due to a distrust she claimed only girls could tell. Harry turned while she spoke, "I am Kagome as I said yesterday it is nice to meet you Ron."**_

_**He then jumped seeing as Ron was speaking to her. He spoke, "I am Harry Potter."**_

_**She turned ot him smiling putting her hand out, "It is nice to meet you also."**_

_**Suddenly Professor McGonagall came along speaking to Kagome, "Please return to your seat Kagome to get your course schedule and here you go you three."**_

_**They nodded while Kagome bowed, "it is nice to meet you and Professor."**_

_**She turned leaving slowly seeing many eyes on her in surprise of her kindness. **_

_**Harry turned yet as they saw they had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first. They stood to get to class the thoughts running through their minds of the strange Slytherin. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Time had passed like waves over the sand of the beach, she could have sworn that she was already aging to be 45 when in fact she was only 15, at least that's she all she knew by looking in the mirror. She had begun to lose faith in the variety of imagery and instead trusted the feeling dwelling in her torn heart. The so-called sense of right and wrong had long been ruptured with the repeated lies and bending of truths in the past she had dealt with. In the end it was all the same as she told herself, her pessimistic voice raining like a thousand needles upon time. _**

**_Things surely have changed and would change with the increasing time._**

**_Her stomach did flips while she walked down the stairs to her first class her book sack laid reliably over her shoulder while she hiked her robe up skidding down the volumes of stairs, some 2 at the time. Turning and sliding in-between the 1st years she presumed she cleared her throat turning back to the corridor. _**

**_She had long forgotten the view of the hollow damp and for her taste rather murky palace or school. Those long corridors lit with lamps and traveling with spirits of those long deceased made her worry for the balance between life and death and of those Muggles who had themselves deceased in the other world. _**

**_Stopping she turned the corner skidding into the room for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, she looked down to her schedule for a moment seeing the class filling with some people and then seeing the man she had presumed to be the teacher and she suddenly felt ill as she turned away quickly, "Oh hell"-she was cut off suddenly by the sound of the tapping wand at the podium. _**

**_She threw her things onto the table causing everyone to jump while she walked over sitting down regrettably turning away with a grunt crossing her arms and legs in sure sign of disobedience. The Professor cleared his throat introducing himself arrogantly, "Hello there everyone as you know I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Professor Lockhart to you and yes, yes I know how happy you must be to be having me; such an esteemed celebrity"-he was cut short leaving to stagger, "here…"_**

_**Kagome standing proving to be the one to upset him with her outburst though she seemed rather calm while she asked after finishing her last comment, "No actually I am not, I am sure you know who I am Professor but what do you actually know of the Dark Arts? Stories written by you, you prove nothing of the sort."**_

**_He laughed suddenly though the unnerving gaze of the classmates and the most intense one of Kagome caused him to stutter and slur the tips of his ears turning red much like Ron Weasley's when he had received the howler. Everyone began to giggle as he stuttered, "Well, well…now, now Ms. Higurashi is it, no need for such rude behavior I know have flattering it must be."_**

_**She raised her wand causing the Slytherins to cheer suddenly towards her and yet causing many of the Ravenclaws to back off suddenly. He stuttered for a moment while she asked accusingly, "Do you truly wish to teach us something and do you think if you are such a powerful wizard you could do such to beat me?"**_

_**There it was again, the chuckling, the stuttering and the changing of his face from red to a suddenly pale color that made her sure if not now he would puke onto the very covered cage before him. He turned for a moment clearing his throat speaking, "I don't require to fight such students now please let me allow to continue to the lesson."**_

_**This seemed to amuse her as Malfoy chuckled, "What's wrong Professor can't fight a girl?"**_

**_He suddenly seemed to snap as everyone saw the disarray of hair appearing, "I am not too immature as to fight a 2nd year student!"_**

_**Kagome set her wand down smirking as it satisfied waiting for him to continue with what he was doing. He turned suddenly gaining the attention while he spoke, "Our first lesson now, a quiz! Just to see how much you each know me!"**_

_**Kagome almost puked as she ran her eyes over the parchment. She rolled her eyes as she slammed her head against the table whispering, "This is going to be a long year."**_

_**Raising her head once more her eyes met with those of the many students who almost expected her to outburst against the test and waited yet in a sadistic smile she continued on her own hearing Malfoy snap jumping to his feet, "What the hell is this! Do you really expect us to stalk you?"**_

_**He turned to her, "If you would have read my book you would very well have known these things!"**_

**_Kagome slammed her hand against the table causing a loud sound of echo silencing everyone to turn in confusion. She smiled her hand now over her crossed legs, "I am done."_**

_**They almost fainted at the look she wore as he walked over carefully taking the slip of paper and backing away back to his desk, "Very well, thank you Kagome you may sit and wait for the others to finish."**_

_**And so she did. **_

_**Harry took an exasperated breath as he hurried towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he had, had enough for one lifetime of Lockhart but now surely enough he had to have him for class, he didn't even know if he could teach such a class surely enough he would find out. As he turned into the class he saw Kagome standing there speaking to him and he seemed to be shaky while she remained calm.**_

_**Somehow that didn't surprise him in the least as she seemed to be the type of person who didn't become scared of anything. What surprised him the most though was that she had pointed her wand at him and he had jumped, she stepped back carefully pointing into the cage carefully relieving him seeing as suddenly a ton of what looked to be blue little pixies streamed out of the wand into the cage like rocks. **_

_**She shut it carefully as they all returned to motion. Ron suddenly spoke a little bashfully, "She's something isn't she?"**_

_**Hermione elbowed him impulsively parading into the room quickly nudging past Kagome causing her to stagger forward a little. She turned her head to Hermione and smiled apologetically surprising Lockhart, "I am sorry to be in your way, excuse me. Do be careful for your next class Professor."**_

_**He smiled weakly though hatefully while she walked slowly out seeing Harry and Ron she bowed in a smile, "Hello there you two, do…enjoy the class."**_

_**Harry grunted much to her amusement, "How can we when we have such a full of himself idiot teaching it."**_

_**She laughed a little while Ron blushed once again turning away causing her to furrow her eyebrows confused. He began to say something but Hermione screamed, "You two get over here right now! This is class!"**_

_**They jumped while Kagome turned, "Right don't want to get your girlfriend upset now on my account I'd feel rather guilty."**_

_**Ron suddenly jumped as Harry did also both of them blushing furiously, "Girlfriend!"**_

_**She slid past them quickly down the hall waving. Ron slid into the room slamming his head against the desk sadly, "She thinks Hermione is our girlfriend! Now I'll never have a chance with her!"**_

_**Hermione turned suddenly, "Excuse me!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome ran her hands consistently along her robe and around her neckline feeling nothing there and instead using it as an excuse to straighten her tie. Her eyes took in the image of the courtyard well as she walked along the grass her boots scratching annoyingly against the long stems yet she continued walking none the less. Taking a tighter hold of the book bag slug over her chest she turned suddenly returning into the school seeing the disgruntled Harry running along the corridor. She furrowed her eyebrows in amusement as she heard along the grapevine the all too amusing story of Harry and Lockhart exchanging in actions only the famous would do. Malfoy was only to leanest to share such information. **

**She stopped tapping insistently onto Harry's shoulder yet gently whispering while leaning forward, "Why hello Harry may I ask what you are working so hard to escape?"**

**Her eyes slid into his as he turned quickly a little flustered stepping away from the wall almost to think that it made him seem insecure. Smiling she stopped leaning her shoulder against the wall carefully turning back down the hall seeing a 1st year Gryffindor run around the corner calling insistently "Harry!" she felt a smile twitch at the side of her lips while Harry asked in confused stutters, "K-Kagome! What are you doing here?"**

**She smiled shrugging her shoulders her hands behind her back, "Same thing as you are, hiding."**

**He looked away as his glasses seemed to fog up. He took them suddenly acting as if he was inspecting them but only using it as a maneuver not to look into her eyes while asking, "Hiding? From who if I may be as bold as to ask"**

**She pressed a simple finger to her chin laughing soothingly, "The person you have been dodging also, our new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor."**

**He grunted as they both shared a laugh for a moment. Kagome leaned around the corner then turned back smiling to him earnestly, "Well it seems we are both in the clear, I'll see you at dinner than Harry."**

**He nodded to her more anxiously then he intended hearing a voice suddenly call in that all too familiar boisterous voice, "Awe, there you are Miss Higurashi!"**

**Her face came to a look of resentment and utter despair as Harry sighed in sadness muttering a few words of knowing he would never have been able to escape him long. Turning he saw that she skidded around the corner stopping him in his tracks and waving with her hand noticeably for him to head off. He turned back seeing Hermione and Ron turn just into his direction. They prepared to call his name yet with a hand on the cold stone and a finger to his lips he ushered them to be quiet. Ron instantly seeing Kagome's face around the corner nearly fly across the room only to have Hermione annoyed stomp on his foot. **

**He glanced back one more life a thrill of having a friendship with this girl rushing through his veins but then he over heard Lockhart's loud dubious voice rush in, "That was rather crude of you Miss Higurashi! That test was very important I could very well take away points from Slytherin for such an act of vulgarity."**

**She chided temperamentally, "Really I do dare you to try you see my life is too written into parchment what if I am to give you a test of my own, Professor what does the question" and so she quotes word by word, "_What is Glideroy Lockhart's favorite color _have anything to do with the dark arts unless your favorite color Professor is…"**

**Before she could finish he had managed to pretend a voice calling to him and run off with a waning good-bye. Harry was surprised by the flustered look and the embarrassment he just went through having to only resort to the depressing and rather amateur effects of acting; though he had come to believe that he had become very skilled in that department. **

**Harry hadn't noticed the sudden presence of Ron appearing and currently blushing just at the sight of Kagome. Hermione though wore a stubborn look of uninterested taunt though through the corner of her eye she stole furtive glances. Kagome whispered walking over with a smile, "I see you chose not to escape, I am glad his courage is not as he says it is."**

**Hermione instantly jumps to his defense as Ron and Harry both knew she would saying confidently, "He is a powerful wizard Kagome! I am thinking he was simply exhausted!"**

**Ron and Harry roll their eyes while Kagome sustains a never waning smile speaking calmly her star attribute, "I am sure your confidence in him is ever thanked and yet I see no proof but words written by him, do excuse me in saying so but I do not trust words said by someone so arrogant. Pardon me please, Loz is calling me, dinner is to begin. Ron, Harry, pardon."**

**They nodded quickly while she slid by easily walking or rather striding besides her fellow Slytherin their cunning venom filled smiling failing to break her pure and truly cheerful one. Ron and Harry found themselves awakened from their daze with a hard slap. Instantly their hand lifted to their face as they turned quickly yelling loudly in shock, "Hermione!"**

**She grunted turning fast on her toes pacing off into the dining hall. Harry and Ron turned to each other in shock the sore feeling from their faces remaining as they followed quickly on her heels calling desperately, "Hermione! Wait!"**

**She turned to them her hand on the frame of the giant corridor leaving a snobby look on her face. She called to them each by name almost to taunt them then spit out, "Pigs!"**

**Ron turned to Harry asking suddenly, "Why is she getting all angry with us? We didn't do anything now did we?"**

**He shrugged running into the hall after her.**

**Kagome shifted her head her legs crossed discreetly while gossip trailed through the table like a worm her eyes faltered for a moment as she glanced to her food. She never felt as ill as she looked over the food in front of her and kindly excused herself from eating deciding instead to sit and simply to speak. Loz continued to tell her of the teachers and how disgusting it was to be near any other people. He spoke of the jokes he played and how his summer had been.**

**Without noticing it she had taken quite a liking to him, he was quite a person to her, someone she treasured and just as she said those words she regretted them knowing fully well the effects of those words on someone from her life. Turning her head she looked to see Dumbledore staring right in her direction besides Snape and Hagrid. A smile crept up her lips as she turned back to Loz and Trinity another girl from Slytherin smiling, "Excuse me, I am sorry but I do need to go speak to the teachers."**

**They nodded to her for a moment while she slid her legs over the bench with ease. Her arms stretched behind her back while she walked towards the teacher's table respectfully stopping near the stairs before setting right up to the table. Dumbledore looked to her instantly in a confused manner lifting his hand instinctively to stroke his beard asking in his raspy old voice, "Kagome, how may I help you?"**

**She smiled with a curtsy whispering, "I must speak to you in confidence Professor."**

**As if on cue he stood with Professor McGonagall besides him and Snape rising also only to be called my Dumbledore to remain seated, "Please remain seated this matter does not concern you."**

**He instantly spoke as if to find excuse while Kagome walked by him slowly, "She is of my class it is only proper to do such, stay by her side and hear of any misgivings."**

**Snape gave Kagome a warning look to which she became startled at and turned her attention back to that of the bustling students. Dumbledore called, "Very well, Hagrid please do look after things for me if you well."**

**He nodded for a moment as Kagome followed them out of the room her hands placed at her sides. Stopping as they entered the den for the teachers she turned her head back to them. Dumbledore took a spot beside the mantel of the fire while Professor McGonagall took stand near Kagome Snape standing against the chair facing the fire. Kagome set her hand to her waist running her fingers through her hair seeming uninterested, "Something dreadful is awakening,"**

**Dumbledore seemed untouched as Snape turned away also. Kagome turned to Professor McGonagall, "Professor…"**

**Dumbledore spoke, "Do you wish to fight it as it comes? What else do you know?"**

**She raised her head slowly running her finger through her hair once more taking a seat crossing her legs and leaning forward, "I do not know when it is coming, I do not know what its weakness is but I do know who it is after and I do know how to sense it."**

**They seemed impressed as Snape asked softly, "What else have you learned while gone?"**

**She stood for a moment smiling lightly then turned her head with a curtsy, "That is for another day I shall do my best to stall any attacks or misgivings I bid you a fine night."**

**Snape jumped to continue but the other two stopped him. Dumbledore stroking his beard smiled, "She has grown more than I expected."**

**Professor McGonagall nodded smiling, "Yes."**

**They slid out of the room leaving Snape to fume.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rubbing her eyes tiredly Kagome gripped her broom walking down the corridor. She shifted her head slowly to see a crowd growing from far off. It seemed that Oliver Wood, to whom she hadn't yet had the chance to speak to since he was assumingly to busy planning for the rest of the whole Quidditch year. Oliver and her had been good friends once upon a time they had practiced Quidditch together and she remembered him being the reason she began to play in the beginning, she held her broom with a long cloak buttoned at the front the wool brushing tenderly against her skin with her long black hair tied up in a bun. She had her wand up her sleeve as she made way toward the masses of green and red.**

**Passing the young Gryffindor who constantly went away clicking with his camera he saw that Malfoy was with the team. She took a moment to recollect then nodded remembering that Loz had told her that he had bribed his way onto the team with the brooms due to his gracious father. She stopped hearing Malfoy spat out suddenly, "Mugblood."**

**Whatever else he said didn't seem to matter as the two teams collided at each other prepared to fight. Ron Weasley reached out for his wand pointing it under Flint's arm. She noticed the broken wand and the Spell-o-tape wrapped around the tip. She jumped as he spit at him, "Eat slugs!"**

**As if on cue a bright green light escaped lighting the air. Ron flew back onto the grass everyone turning to him until out of his lips in a vomit came a slug. Everyone stared as Hermione bent forward they moved to fight against yet Kagome raised her wand, "Stop!"**

**Everyone froze in place their eyes blinking slowly as they turned to her. Hermione and Harry remained near Ron as he continued to vomit the laughing Slytherins freezing in their places as they floated in the air slightly no doubt a freezing charm they had just used the other day in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She walked towards Harry and Ron quickly dropping her broom asking suddenly, "Are you alright."**

**He seemed to care more about Kagome seeing him in the state he was than puking out slugs as Ron nodded only to vomit once again. Harry grabbed his shoulder, "We should bring him to Hagrid's its closest."**

**Hermione nodded as Kagome turned, "I shall handle this lot."**

**Hermione stared at her as Harry threw one of Ron's arms over his shoulder heading off ahead of her. Kagome stepped towards Malfoy reaching her hand back and with a loud smack her hand met violently with the skin of Malfoy's face. His eyes reared pain yet he couldn't even move his face to express it. She continued slapping each and every one of the members while everyone stared in shock. She shook her hand in a stinging sensation clearing her throat and returning to her posture. Putting her hand out the broom flew into her hand. Hermione whispered a thanks continuing with Harry who was still in shock. **

**Kagome turned to the Gryffindor team dispelling them allowing them to land gracefully to the ground. She took a deep bow in apology on the Slytherin's part while Wood moved forward in surprise ignoring the situation they were just in hugging her lovingly, "it has been so long! How have you been! I haven't even gotten to catch up!"**

**She smiled shaking her head, "You should all go ahead to the field though you are down a seeker."**

**Wood nodded sighing while Fred and George jumped, "We better hurry and leave before we get caught, no doubt we'll all have detention for this."**

**Kagome turned to the rest her wand out as she called dispelling the charm and then calling another warning them, "Malfoy you think you are to get them in trouble do realize how good of terms I am on with Professor Snape and also don't forget how great of terms I am with everyone else."**

**An evident fear arrived as she ordered, "Bow in apology to the Gryffindor team."**

**Without being in control their eyes widened as Flint twitched their brooms falling and their bodies bowing so low Alicia joked that their noses would be dug into the ground. Kagome ordered, "Retreat to the common room, I shall have a word with each of you."**

**The spell wore off as Flint turned almost prepared to fight again, for the first time Malfoy held his tongue. Kagome arched an eyebrow to Flint yelling, "Act your age!"**

**His lips twitched as he turned running off. Kagome smiled to them turning and heading towards Hagrid's without as much as a second word. Everyone instantly began to cheer on about how wonderful it was to see the Slytherins get just what they deserved. Kagome turned her head as she strapped her broom to her back knocking on Hagrid's door. She heard from the other side Ron wail in embarrassment puking out a few more slugs. Hagrid stood after yelling, "He didn't!"**

**Kagome smiled as Harry jumped behind Hagrid's form seeing Kagome. She turned asking, "Is everyone okay? I hope everything is alright."**

**Hagrid ushered her in hugging her full heartedly, "Been waiting for you to visit has to have someone puking out slugs to make you get over here huh Kagome?"**

**She laughed pulling a loose strand back behind her ear slightly embarrassed, "Come on Hagrid, I apologize."**

**Ron turned his head finishing obviously not noticing she was there, "…look at Neville Longbottom! He's a pure blood and he can hardly stand the cauldron the right way up!"**

**He suddenly turned scarlet turning to puke again. Hagrid cheered, "That's right! There's hardly a spell that Hermione here can't do!"**

**Hermione blushed then heard Kagome mention turning making herself at home by brewing a cup of tea, "it's a disgusting thing to call someone. Dirty blood, see. Common blood, it's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blooded anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we've died out by now. No worries now Hermione, I got a good slap onto each one of them."**

**Hermione smiled once again to her as Kagome poured them each a cup. Harry took it gratefully due to the food he was just offered from Hagrid tightening his jaw. Hermione took a seat for a moment as she sighed. Hagrid asked suddenly, "What did you do now Kagome?"**

**She smiled innocently handing him a cup, "I just froze them in the air and gave them each a good slap in the face. If they are going to act like children I'll teach them as such."**

**He smiled almost proudly while she asked him curiously, "Where is the mandrake root now Hagrid."**

**He jumped, "I forgot to buy some, augh, and perhaps I can borrow some from Snape."**

**They almost laughed at the idea as Ron took a seat almost holding his breath incase he was to puke again. She laughed to him causing him to nearly fall under. She turned to him shrugging, "I'll make you a good old potion I learned, he may not seem like it but Snape is quite a good teacher. He taught me this because once or twice I did have a broken wand and once or twice cursing did sound like a good idea. The only thing is Snape is rather nice to me to teach me tons of things to get by."**

**Hagrid laughed, "Nice, he is rather fond! He would adopt Kagome if she didn't…er…"**

**There was a moment of silence while everyone looked to them. Kagome seemed surprised as the crashing sound of the glass cup came. She jumped as Hagrid called, "No need Kagome."**

**She shook her head pointing her wand, "relaspeo!"**

**Instantly it returned to the position before. Kagome smiled putting the cup down, "I worked with what I had, now Ron here is a cup, it'll make the puking intervals longer and then tomorrow morning another cup and you're good to go."**

**He smiled blushing still while Kagome jumped forgetting, "I told all those Slytherin to meet me in the common room! O'dear…got to go now. Chow!"**

**She ran off as Harry turned to Hagrid asking, "What happened to her parents?"**

**He took a moment jugging the tea flask, "Dead, bless their souls, 'bout 10 years of so ago. Murdered all bloody by you-know-who, your father saved her you know Harry. Good man, Kagome though spent most of her life in this school to be kicked out after so long she was stuck. Don't know what happened to her all this time but she seems a little better."**

**Hermione whispered sadly, "Horrible, she was about 6 than?"**

**Harry winced as Ron turned asking, "any family?"**

"**Got a brother she does, but he joined up with the you-know-who alliance. Broke her little heart when he came to kill her, she had to kill him instead and how they died, what a shudder but I shouldn't be telling you this! Let me show you something."**

**The morbid feel didn't seem to go away as they followed him out the door Ron holding onto the pail in caution his stomach churning as he seemed to feel a lot better drinking that potion to the last drop, they jumped though as they saw what seemed to be huge pumpkins outside. He spoke proudly, "For the Halloween Feast should be big enough by then."**

"**What have you been feeding them?" asked Harry.**

**Hagrid looked around then whispered, "Well, I've been givin' them-you know- a bit of help-"**

**Everyone nodded almost with a grin on their faces. **

**Kagome stepped into the common room her mouth in a thin frown. She stepped into the room as it suddenly grew silent the Slytherin team sat staring at her as she glared to them. Malfoy jumped, "Wait until my father hears about this! I told him your name and everything just sent an owl a moment ago."**

**Flint jumped suddenly almost comprised in fear as Trinity laughed along with the others. Kagome moved forward slowly Crabbe and Goyle backing away grinning slightly though they suddenly became shaky. Kagome handed her broom to Loz who was shaking his head though rather amused. Malfoy stood his ground when suddenly Kagome leviated into the air. A ring of Slytherins appeared around them as Malfoy jumped. Her hands lifted a light like fire growing on each tip the color of green. She smirked rather playfully, "Did you know Malfoy I know your father quite well."**

**He tried to shake off the intimidated feeling. She called, "Presto!"**

**A laugh escaped as Malfoy ran back howling in fear but a loud fire work sound came escaping confetti from the ceiling. It was a prank spell almost as everyone laughed. Kagome stood her ground even Flint was laughing. Kagome spoke bending down, "Ah little Draco scared is he?"**

**Flint spoke, "Kagome you should not have interfered this morning."**

"**Then you should not have been so bold as to be so rude to the Gryffindor."**

**Trinity laid an arm over Kagome's shoulder as she crossed her arms. Amusement was evident on all their faces as Kagome stepped past them heading up to the stairs with the girls. Loz laughed throwing the broom to Kagome as she left patting Flint on the shoulder, "Don't mess with that girl now, she's fire and when you play with fire you get burned my friend."**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Snoring was heard echoing through the dormitories as the sun threatened the horizon from the west side of the school. Besides that of snoring and occasional shifting of beds there was a soft rustling of a figure walking down the stairs. The den of the Slytherian Dormitory suddenly lit to life with the fire while the figure passed. She stopped suddenly turning her head quickly to the flames. Waving her hand passed the view of the fire it vanished into a pile of logs. Sliding towards the portrait in the wall she whispered something hushed that made the eyes of the man in the portrait hole squint yet then slide away loudly. The figure stepped out of the dormitory hurriedly then turned towards that of the torches her face illuminating in the darkened staircases proving to be Kagome.**_

_**Kagome lifted the bottom of her robes suddenly hurrying down the stairs a look of pure distaste shown on her face, she turned from the corridors until she finally reached that of Dumbledore's office. Hissing as to having not known the password to get in at all since she had returned she pulled her hair back flustered and tired. Sitting down before the gargoyle she set her hands to her head scowling at herself trying to regain her composure but found nothing. Shaking she lifted her head finding that she was shivering she stood suddenly feeling the vibration from the movement of the staircase. Turning suddenly she took unsteady breaths. The gargoyle suddenly jumped to one-side revealing the staircase. Standing still Kagome looked up to the staircase. Shutting her eyes tightly she tried to press herself, "Stop your sniveling and grow up."**_

_**Running up the staircase suddenly she walked in to see Dumbledore standing besides Fawkes affectionately. Seeing her reflection in the mirror besides the desk she quickly turned her head. Respectfully she bowed her head to Dumbledore whispering shakily, "I'm sorry to bother you so late or so early in this case."**_

_**He dismissed it silently causing the sounds of snoring portraits to radiate off the walls. Kagome knew better than to ask how Dumbledore knew she was there, he knew many things, she shouldn't even be remotely surprised. Sighing she looked to them beginning to speak but then said nothing. Instantly she heard him whisper, "Take a seat Kagome."**_

_**She turned to see a soft comfortable chair behind her. Shutting her eyes she sat back taking a seat her eyes feeling drowsy at the comfort while a blanket found its way around her and Dumbledore held firm his wand conjuring a mug of Butter beer. Kagome shut her eyes for a moment holding the mug yet pressing her hand to her temple to obviously shook making the sides of the mug to cause dripping of the liquid. Kagome raised her eyes for a moment then whispered, "Sir, I-I…"**_

_**Walking over he set a hand to her shoulder his voice airy as he spoke, "Take it out of your mind now Kagome, Professor Snape is on his way here as we speak."**_

_**She jumped suddenly causing him to push her back down, "But Sir! No, I don't want Professor to come, please I don't…."**_

_**As she went the doorway opened and the sounds of footsteps came. Kagome sat the hand of Dumbledore pressed to her shoulder. She swallowed seeing Snape walk through the archway. Her eyes softened considerably into those of guilt and shame. Shutting her eyes she whispered, "Professor Snape…"**_

_**He asked suddenly his voice devoid of exhaust or morning fatigue, "What happened? Kagome, are you alright?"**_

_**She refused to meet his eyes and in so doing she began to stammer, "I-I, Professor…I-I mean…"**_

_**Dumbledore whispered calmly motioning for Snape to seat besides Kagome, "It seems Kagome has had yet another premonition, it seems to have shaken her a bit. Things are happening here, but what has occurred maybe tampering her a bit. She would like to share this…yet of course, we must keep this within our own confidence."**_

_**Snape sat staring at Kagome who was curled into a little ball the blanket laid over her shoulders with her hands pressing her knees closer to her chin, the butter beer was on the table still steaming. His face stood untouched yet his mouth curved into that of a small frown, but it was no a frown of disapproval, more so a frown of cautious uncertainty and plain difference. Kagome hid her head in her knees whispering, "Yes-sir."**_

_**Snape only nodded then asked, "What did she see?"**_

_**Dumbledore sighed in a soft mention, "Well she was just to tell me."**_

_**Swallowing suddenly Kagome jumped her body trembling as her eyes widened considerably, her eyes widened as she turned away avoiding Snape's eyes by staring at the nose of Dumbledore, "Sir…I saw…a snake. It was huge, its eyes, the power. I relived deaths, the death of many, those who killed, no those who were killed by **__**him**__** I saw it. Lives and this snake. A girl, I don't know exactly who it was just a figure but, this school is in danger. Lives in this school are going to be in danger. It is something connected with him, and those eyes…those eyes…"**_

_**Snape stared at her for a moment his eyes softened considerably as he reached over to set a hand on hers, "Kagome, you need some rest."**_

_**She shook her head frantically, "No, if I rest I'll see it. I'll see it."**_

_**Dumbledore turned to face Snape who stared back at him his face devoid of emotion once again, this was always the scenario. Kagome usually would never be this effected by a vision nevertheless one that involved death, it was common to her, and yet, this situation seemed to be different. The only thing that usually brought this affect would be the memories of her family and their death yet even then it was never this frantic. Could Lord Voldemort really have visited her, feared her or did she really have this on her own due to something. What triggered this?**_

"_**Kagome?"**_

_**She didn't respond to him making Snape stand and grip her by the shoulders calling seriously, "Answer me Kagome, how did this vision come forward?"**_

_**Dumbledore sat back comfortably then cleared his throat, " Severus, calm down now. Kagome has been severely traumatized. Kagome sleep here for a few hours will you, you seem to need it and that way we may look after you."**_

_**She looked at him obviously weary, "Yes sir."**_

_**Snape turned to her aggravated ready to leave yet then Kagome whispered, " Last night Snape, I heard whispering, it was unclear, I didn't understand. But it sounded threatening. It was evil…"**_

_**He stopped and turned to her, he wasn't used to her calling him Professor and Snape was just a formality, it was just strange. He walked to her and took her hands behind to his knees, "Get some sleep, and in a few hours I'll come wake you and walk you to breakfast alright."**_

_**She nodded staring at him her tears drying. He released her hands and left quickly. Kagome turned to Dumbledore, "Thank you sir."**_

_**He nodded sincerely and smiled softly, "Now you can sleep over there, I am going to head back in for a few more hours also, good night now."**_

_**He smiled to her then turned to leave. Kagome stood the blanket still wrapped around her and collapsed tiredly onto the couch.**_

_**Harry and Ron walked towards breakfast tiredly wiping their eyes from exhaust. Harry woke up half expecting the start to the weekend to be bitter and distasteful remembering the sounds he heard from last night. He has told Ron last night about it and both of them were unsure of the situation or what to think of it. All Harry knew was, what he heard last night was definitely not one of those situations that are coincidence. Sighing the two walked down the hall heading towards the dining hall. Harry turned to Ron asking, "Hey Ron are you done puking?"**_

_**He glared at Harry undignified then smiled blushing a little, "Yeah, what Kagome gave me really worked!"**_

_**Harry laughed at him shaking his head turning to see Trinity yelling at Loz drawing much unwanted attention to the dark corner of the hall near the bottom of the staircase. Pulling Ron behind the wall he whispered, "What is going on over there?"**_

_**Ron shrugged obviously uninterested, "They are Slytherian it's that girl that hangs out with Kagome yelling at the guy, it doesn't look unusual Harry."**_

_**Harry narrowed his eyes for a moment then shrugged sighing to himself until he heard Loz yell, "YOU WHAT?! SHE WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE HER? SHE IS IN THE SAME DAMN DORM AS YOU!"**_

_**Trinity let her head fall in annoyance. Lifting her head she whispered hoarsely, "I already said I was sorry! I woke up and her bed was empty! I asked around and nobody has seen her! I was going to ask Snape but he wasn't in his office! It is not my fault!"**_

_**Loz turned his head suddenly angry slamming his hand into the wall. Taking a moment he lifted his hand running his hand through his hair then swallowing and turned to her straightening himself, " Go to breakfast Trinity and wait for me there, I'm going go look for her."**_

_**She jumped suddenly then warned, "You? Loz you know better, she said specifically she didn't want us walking around her. If anything, half of the people in this school fear her already, don't put insult to injury by going to baby her."**_

_**Loz growled, "Don't lecture me, I am here to protect her and I am going to do so. Now go to breakfast."**_

_**Harry instantly noticed that the halls were becoming quieter and in so began to look around. He swallowed and turned to Ron who was listening intently, he always seemed to pay more attention when it came to Kagome which was partially the reason why Hermione was always so annoyed with him. Harry stepped back confused, "Kagome is missing?"**_

"_**She can't be, she must of just ditched away from them and their annoying little eyes."**_

"_**Stop being so jealous Ron."**_

_**He blushed suddenly when Professor McGonagall yelled over Loz and Trinity, "Both of you! Come with me! Yelling is not permitted in these halls and the subjects to which you yell about are not so easily allowed."**_

_**Trinity sent a wicked look towards Loz and lead in the following of Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron stood in the hall stiff while Ron called to Harry, "Listen one of us needs to go to Hermione, and I for one don't need her on my case any further, so I will see you later Harry."**_

_**He nodded absentmindedly walking away from the dining hall. Heading up the stairway he found himself wondering what could have happened to Kagome? He remembered last night, those sounds. That voice, could it have related to Kagome possibly or was it a coincidence? Nothing is ever a coincidence actually he came to realize. With a sigh Harry set a hand to his scar trying to think of something. **_

"_**Kagome, are you alright?"**_

_**A soft voice whispered, "I'm better, Severus…"**_

_**Snape quickly shushed her, "You called me Professor Snape back there…it is wrong. Never apologize to me again for showing the effects of such power. You have held your tongue of pain long enough, just stop. Now continue on and hold your head and walk into the dining hall."**_

_**Kagome slipped her arms around his waist suddenly, "Thank you."**_

_**Snape's face softened slightly yet his mouth remained in that of a frown. Harry couldn't help but gag a little in surprise by the sheer look of kindness on his face and the vulnerability on her face. Harry stepped back seeing that they had begun to walk again. He hurried towards the dining hall yet stopped behind one of the pillars knowing that the sound would draw much attention. As Kagome and Snape made he towards the doorway Kagome froze unsure dropping her head and crossing her arms, "You go ahead, I am going to go to the courtyard and just think for a little."**_

"_**But you need to eat something."**_

_**She shook her head smiling gently, "I'll eat later, thank you."**_

_**Snape nodded walking in through the corridor without her. Kagome took a deep calming breath and turned her head slowly to look at the pillar Harry was hiding behind, "What are you doing hiding behind that pillar Harry?"**_

_**He blushed suddenly then stepped from behind the pillar staring directly into the eyes of Kagome who looked weak. She walked passed him not looking at him at all and headed down the hall. Harry pondered whether or not to follow and in so he ran after her asking, "If I may ask Kagome, what is wrong?"**_

_**Kagome stopped her thumbnail in her mouth, she turned her head to him and whispered, "Have you ever been afraid to tell someone the truth Harry, knowing that this truth involved hurting someone you love but if you don't the one you love will hurt many others?"**_

_**Harry looked to the ground and shrugged, "I don't think I have ever really been in that kind of situation, but I do think that the truth it the truth and you sometimes need to tell people because if you don't, things maybe worse."**_

_**Harry neglected how ironic it was for him to be giving advice such as that, he knew later on he would be one to contradict something like that. Kagome turned cutting him off as she walked into the courtyard, "Why aren't you eating?"**_

"_**I wasn't hungry," he half-lied as she took an uneasy seat on the bench. She lifted her legs to the bench and looked at him over her knees. Harry felt uncomfortable, she looked so weak and unsure, it was strange. He had this insatiable urge to tell her what he had heard last night but then again he remembered that she was friends with Snape, more so friends maybe even pertinent to family and there was something then, if she could tie herself to such a thing it had to mean something, something not so good. **_

_**Kagome glanced to him as he came and took a seat besides her, she returned her gaze to the morning sky, "I had friends back in Japan, and I had family. In my years at Hogwarts I learned many things, but when I was kicked out, I decided that I would try and live life as normal as possible. All the bad things I did, I canceled out as much as I could. I never used magic out of school. I only used what was given to me. I entered a world, that I probably shouldn't of, and I lived for a while in what I would call peace. I created fabrications, lies for them to believe and soon it was good. I fell in love…"**_

_**Harry stopped for a moment turning to her to see her smiling her eyes so gentle yet then suddenly her eyes hardened, "But then I got an owl, it said I was to return to this school. It would so seem that events came along with such, this…demon came and so he had one half of our dear possession and my friends and I had another. So, one day, I told them that it was time for me to leave. I created a form that is me for them but they cannot see it but only feel its power. That was it, and then I left. I haven't talked to them single I boarded that train."**_

_**Harry looked to the ground and asked slowly, "Why are you telling me all of this?"**_

_**The wind blew for a moment while she turned her head to him and narrowed her eyes, "Because, I want too, and I think that maybe you should know this. I don't trust very easily but I can tell that you are going to need my help Harry Potter, so I think you should know some things about me."**_

_**Confused he murmured, "Your help?"**_

_**Kagome nodded simply then stood lifting her hand to the sky. She sighed shutting her eyes, "You entered this world willingly and oh so appreciatively, you already have returned much of a favor…but…don't ignore the voices in your head."**_

_**Taking in a deep breath she turned to him smiling brightly, "Have a good day Harry, see you later?"**_

_**He nodded while Kagome placed her hands to her sides and then walked away leaving Harry to sit there pondering while she walked away. Harry sat for a moment swallowing and then whispered, "What?"**_

"_**So it begins…"**_


End file.
